


Exposed Desires

by TableTennis



Category: One Piece
Genre: Anal Sex, Begging, Blow Jobs, Bottom Vinsmoke Sanji, Consensual, Cunnilingus, Established Relationship, Hypnotism, Light Dom/sub, Multi, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Polyamory, Praise Kink, Pre-Time Skip, Spanking, Undressing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-10 13:37:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12300246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TableTennis/pseuds/TableTennis
Summary: Zoro joins Sanji and Nami in the bedroom, and both he and Sanji enjoy things far more than expected.





	Exposed Desires

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SummerOtaku](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SummerOtaku/gifts).



> Special gift for SummerOtaku! Based on my other story Yes Mistress, but that doesn't need to be read before this.
> 
> Background: Nami and Sanji are in a purely sexual relationship, while Zoro and Sanji are together romantically and sexually.

“Join you and the cook… what do you mean?” Zoro, sitting against the railing, stared at Nami sitting next to him. “Are you going somewhere?”

“I meant for sex,” Nami said bluntly. She grinned. “I thought Sanji- _kun_ might enjoy having you there.”

“How thoughtful.” Zoro stared at the deck, considering. “How does this work? Does he top both of us?”

Nami blinked. “Excuse me?”

“Oh, you top him. But then…” Zoro frowned, trying to picture the scenario. “If you’re topping him and he’s topping me… does that mean you’re topping both of us? I’m not really into you.”

“Yeah, I’m not into you either. Does Sanji- _kun_ usually top with you two?”

“Always, if you mean anal.” Zoro scratched his head. “So, how does this work?”

“Oh, has Sanji- _kun_ never told you what we do?”

“No. Why would he?”

“Good point. He let me hypnotize him.”

Zoro stared at her. “ _What?”_

“He gets put into a trance,” Nami explained, drumming her fingers on her knees with a mischievous grin. “And I make him my bitch.”

“That doesn’t sound, uh—”

“Oh, don’t worry, he can resist or snap out of it if he really doesn’t want to do something. It’s a failsafe.”

Zoro nodded. “That’s good. Can I ask why?”

“Please don’t make me explain what a kink is.”

“Okay, right.”

He leaned over and looked to the other side of the ship, Nami leaning with him. Sanji was looking out over the railing in the center, and when he turned and saw them, he looked away and awkwardly went inside.

“You already told him you were gonna ask me?” Zoro said as they straightened.

“Mm-hm. I didn’t know his face could turn that many shades of red. He agreed, though.” Nami covered her mouth, laughing. “If you’ve never topped him, no wonder he acted like that! So, are you in?”

Zoro breathed in slowly. “Sure, sounds fun. Anything I should know?”

“He’ll be calling you Master, and if you want him to go deeper into trance for whatever reason, snap your fingers and say ‘Good boy.’” Nami tapped her chin, thinking. “The trigger to put him under is ‘Who’s a good boy?’ so don’t say that when he’s awake, and let me know if you need him to wake up.”

Zoro nodded. “Got it. When is this happening?”

“I was thinking tonight, unless you’re busy?”

“Nope. Your room?”

“Mm-hm. I expect you and Sanji- _kun_ to wash the sheets tomorrow.”

“Witch,” Zoro said under his breath as she stood and sauntered away.

* * *

Sanji sat on the edge of Nami’s bed, head in his hands as he stared at the floor. Nami paused in undressing to look at him and raised an eyebrow. “What’s wrong?”

“When’s that moss coming here?” Sanji asked, one hand twisting hair around a finger.

“He’s waiting outside. I need to get you used to him being in charge first.”

“Oh. Okay.”

Nami threw her shirt to the edge of the bed and sat next to Sanji, lifting his chin. “Hey. You sure you want to do this?”

“I—yes?” Sanji said, voice cracking.

“I heard from Zoro he’s never topped you before.”

Sanji flushed.

“Is that what you’re worried about?”

“Maybe? I don’t know, it’s—embarrassing.”

“I thought you liked that?”

Sanji covered his face again. “You’re _special,_ Nami- _san!”_

“Give it a chance, if you’re still willing,” Nami said, tapping the back of his hand. He looked at her again. “You can always back out, remember?”

“Yeah,” Sanji said, nodding. “Right. Okay. I’m ready whenever you are.”

Nami kissed his forehead, making him grin. She stood and, as she removed her stockings, said, “Sanji- _kun_ , who’s a good boy?”

Sanji’s shoulders slumped and his eyes and mind went blank. “I am, mistress,” he murmured, smiling.

“Very good.” She pet his hair, one stocking only half-off. “And you’ll be a good boy for me and master tonight, right?”

“Master,” Sanji repeated, gazing up at her.

“You love obeying me, don’t you, Sanji- _kun?”_ She gestured to the floor and he slid off the bed, kneeling as she sat where he’d just been. She held up her leg. “Take this off.” As Sanji peeled away her sock, she continued, “Do you love how good it feels to be at my mercy? To follow my every order?”

“Yes, mistress,” Sanji murmured, setting her sock aside. She held up her other leg and he gently pulled.

“Can you imagine how good it would feel to be under the command of  _two_ instead of _one?_ You are allowed to think about it.”

Sanji slowly put her sock aside, mind drifting. He shuddered and Nami soon saw a faint bulge at his crotch.

“Stop thinking, but whatever pleasure you just felt can remain.” He smiled blankly up at her once more. She pet his hair. “Good boy. Get back on the bed.”

“Yes, mistress.” He stood and climbed back on, sitting and staring into space with a smile. Nami took a match from her dresser and struck it, lighting the lamp. She brought it to the bed and placed it in front of Sanji.

“Stare into the flame, Sanji- _kun_.”

“Yes, mistress.” Sanji turned his gaze to the fire.

“Stare deep into it.” She sat on the edge of the bed and watched him, running a hand down her leg. “Tune everything else out.”

“Yes, mistress…” His mouth parted and he sat still.

“Repeat after me. You’re a good boy.”

“I’m a good boy.”

“Good boys obey.”

“Good boys obey.” It was a familiar pattern.

“Good boys can’t think.”

“Good boys can’t think.”

“Good boys are happy.”

“Good boys are happy.”

“Good boys are hypnotized.”

“Good boys are hypnotized.”

“Nami is your mistress.”

“Nami is my mistress.”

“Zoro is your master.”

“Zoro is my… master.” This one was new, but Sanji repeated it nonetheless, and his gaze didn’t break.

Nami rubbed herself over her skirt. “Say all that again, Sanji- _kun_. Over and over until I tell you to stop. You may touch yourself if you feel like it, but don’t take off your pants.”

“Yes, mistress.” Sanji’s hand drifted to his crotch and rubbed the bulge showing there. “I’m a good boy. Good boys obey. Good boys can’t think. Good boys are happy. Good boys are hypnotized. Nami is my mistress. Zoro is my master… ”

Nami stood and left the room into the cool of night. Zoro, resting against the railing across the deck, lifted his head and spotted her. He stood and met her halfway.

“So… is it time?” he asked, ignoring her half-dressed state.

“Almost. Sanji- _kun_ ’s convincing himself to obey you, and he might need some time. Are you ready?”

“Sure.”

They started walking back, and Nami glanced back, noticing Zoro was taking off his shirt.

“Why are you doing that now?”

“ _Your_ shirt’s off.”

“I mean, Sanji- _kun_ could strip you, if you want.”

Zoro put his shirt back on. Just outside the door, Nami stopped him and went in herself. She found Sanji still repeating his mantra, staring into the fire and mindlessly running his fingers over his straining pants.

“Good boys are hypnotized,” he murmured. “Nami is my mistress. Zoro is my master. I’m a good boy. Good boys obey.”

“You can stop,” Nami said. Sanji went quiet, and she blew out the candle. “Hands off, look at me.”

“Yes, mistress,” he said with a smile, turning so he faced her and placing his hands at his sides. She rearranged his legs so his feet rested on the ground.

“Come on in!” Nami said, raising her voice. Zoro pushed open the door and closed it behind him, looking between Nami and Sanji.

“Stand up,” Nami said to Sanji. He stood. “Don’t be rude. Say hello to Master.”

“Hello, Master,” Sanji said, turning to Zoro and bowing. He straightened up again with a smile.

“That’s… impressive,” Zoro said, staring at him. He narrowed his eyes. “How am I sure you two aren’t pulling a fast one on me?”

“Sit for a moment, then,” Nami said, waving to the bed. Zoro did so. “Sanji- _kun_ , when I snap my fingers, you’ll think you’re the ship’s prostitute as well as the cook. You won’t recall being hypnotized or having any relationship but sex with anyone on the ship. You’ll think Zoro and I have asked you to lay with us tonight. Understand?”

“Yes, mistress,” Sanji murmured.

“Good boy. When I snap my fingers again, you’ll come back to this state.”

“Yes, mistress.”

Nami snapped her fingers. Sanji blinked and turned to Zoro, pushing him to the bed and leaning down to capture his lips.

“Why so surprised?” he asked, pulling back and seeing Zoro’s wide eyes. “I thought you wanted this.” He began loosening his tie as he leisurely ground his hips into Zoro’s, and glanced back at Nami. “My dear, are you joining us soon?”

“Okay, okay, I’m convinced,” Zoro exclaimed. Nami snapped her fingers and Sanji’s hands dropped as he smiled blankly again. He stood at a gesture from Nami and Zoro sat up, flushed.

“Just tell him to do whatever you want,” Nami said, grinning. “He likes being a whore. Right, Sanji- _kun?”_

“Yes, mistress,” Sanji agreed dreamily.

Zoro stood. “Wow.” He stared at Sanji, interested. “Sit down for a sec.”

“Yes, master.” Sanji sat on the bed, hands at his sides.

“He won’t touch himself unless ordered to,” Nami explained. “And he’s not allowed to climax without permission.”

“Nice.” Zoro turned back to Sanji. “Before you joined this crew, were you a virgin?”

“Yes, master.” Sanji didn’t even blink.

“What?” Nami said.

“I’ve been wanting to ask him.”

“Good idea. Sanji- _kun_ , who do you think is _sexier_ , me or master?”

“Master is, mistress,” Sanji said after a moment.

“Is that something you’d normally admit?” Zoro asked, smirking at Nami.

“No, master.”

Nami stuck her tongue out at Zoro. “At least we both know who’s _cuter_.” She turned back to Sanji and placed a hand on his cheek. “Sanji- _kun_ , have you had any sexy dreams with either of us lately?”

Zoro looked at her incredulously while Sanji hesitated. “Yes, mistress,” he said at last.

“Describe them, won’t you?”

“I had one… where we were on a beach, mistress,” Sanji murmured, cheeks pink and words hesitant. “You invited me to come with you, and when I was following, I saw… master. I went with him instead, and we…” He swallowed. “He let me put my hands wherever I wanted, and we started having sex… and I gave him a blowjob… after that, I thought you were fucking me, mistress… but then I looked up and it was master.”

“Is that so?” Nami murmured, running her hand down his arm. “Maybe we can make that dream come true, somewhat.”

“You’re not jealous?” Zoro said once he recovered from the description of the dream and Sanji’s embarrassed blush.

“No, no,” Nami said, waving a hand. “Besides, this is interesting. Sanji- _kun_ , how do you feel about that dream?”

Sanji hesitated again. “When I woke up, I was mad at myself for leaving you, mistress,” he said at last. “But I… enjoyed what I did with master.”

“That so?” Zoro said, leaning down to stare into Sanji’s empty eyes. Sanji averted his gaze.

“Did you wake up hard?” Nami prodded.

“Yes, mistress. I… masturbated to it after.”

“Thank you, Sanji- _kun_ ,” Nami said, kissing the top of his head. “Zoro, anything else?”

“Nope.”

“You don’t have to remember answering those questions if you don’t want to,” Nami added to Sanji.

He smiled again and nodded. “Thank you, mistress.”

“Sanji- _kun_ , this is your first time with master,” Nami continued, stroking his cheek. “I think you should do something nice for him.”

“Yes, mistress.” Sanji gazed at Zoro expectantly.

“Hm… alright, on your knees,” Zoro said, sitting on the edge of the bed and pulling down his pants, showing a half-hard cock. Nami sat against her dresser while Sanji knelt in front of Zoro, gazing up at him.

“Suck,” Zoro ordered, pointing.

“Yes, master.” Sanji leaned forward and took Zoro’s cock in his mouth, licking gently and pursing his lips. Zoro clutched the sheets while Nami watched, a hand slipping into her underwear to rub herself.

“You’ve been holding out on me,” Zoro whispered, staring down at Sanji as he bobbed his head gently. He pushed Sanji’s head down, making him choke. “You’re good at this.”

Sanji stared up at him almost defiantly, and Zoro grinned. “What, are you challenging me now? Cheeky.”

“Are you being bad, Sanji- _kun?”_ Nami asked sweetly. “Challenging master is very naughty of you. I think you need to be punished.”

She came over. Zoro frowned. “What do you mean by—”

Her hand came down on Sanji’s rear and he let out a choked cry around Zoro, making Zoro gasp.

“He likes being spanked,” Nami explained with a wink. “Right, Sanji- _kun?_ Aren’t you a dirty slut for this?”

Sanji moaned around Zoro at the next slap, eyes watering and face red. Zoro bowed his head, groaning. Nami spanked him a third time and he shivered, letting out another sound.

“Okay,” Zoro said when Nami moved back again. “Back off now.”

“Yes, master,” Sanji gasped, pulling back with a string of drool trailing from his lips.

Zoro tsked and wiped Sanji’s mouth with his thumb. “Such a mess. You’re usually so tidy.”

“Getting used to this?” Nami asked with a smile. “If he’s that good, he must’ve thought about doing that a lot.”

“You think?” Zoro said, staring down at Sanji, who smiled up at him adoringly. Zoro awkwardly patted his head.

Nami stood from where she had still kneeled next to Sanji. “Sanji- _kun_ , come over here and undress me.”

“Yes, mistress.” Sanji stood and shuffled over to her, lovingly removing her bra and gently pulling down her skirt and panties, showing a wet crotch.

“Hey, do the same for me,” Zoro said, standing.

“Yes, master.” Nami discarded her dirty clothes while Sanji pulled Zoro’s shirt off of him, followed by his haramaki, boots, and pants. Zoro was fully erect from the blowjob now.

“Sanji- _kun_ , _slowly_ take off everything but your boxers,” Nami ordered. While he murmured compliance and began stripping, she smiled at Zoro. “You guys look good together.”

“Uh… thanks,” Zoro said, staring at Sanji as he dropped his tie and worked his shirt buttons one at a time.

“Maybe we should’ve hired Brook to provide mood music?”

Zoro broke his gaze to stare at Nami.

“It’s a joke. You can ask him to do something if you want, by the way, I just thought you’d like this.”

Nami sat on the bed and spread her legs to stroke herself as she watched Sanji. Zoro turned back to Sanji and sat on the other end of the bed. “Hey, cook, you can touch yourself while you do this. Anywhere but your dick.”

“Yes, master,” Sanji said. As he finally removed his shirt, he ran his hands down his sides and across his chest. He unbuttoned and unzipped his pants tantalizingly slowly, letting out a quick breath when the cloth grazed over his erection on its way down. He stepped out of his pants and tugged his socks off while Zoro ran his thumb in circles over his own cock.

Finally, Sanji stood before them, smiling blankly with his cock tenting his boxers. Zoro was hard and Nami was wet and the sexual tension in the room was palpable.

“You want to fuck him, right?” Nami asked Zoro.

Zoro nodded, licking his lips. He glanced at Nami in uncertainty. “What about you? He hasn’t done anything with you yet.”

“He’s done plenty,” Nami assured him, one hand still on her crotch. “But if you’re going to be a gentleman about it… Sanji- _kun_ , come over here for a moment. Show me what you can do with your mouth. No hands.”

“Yes, mistress.” Nami removed her hand, pointing, and Sanji knelt and crawled to her, swirling his tongue around her most sensitive areas, breathing hard through his nose. Nami bit her lip and pet his hair with sticky fingers as he worked, and Zoro watched, embarrassed but fascinated.

“You can stop now,” Nami said. Sanji lifted his head, ears red. Nami stuck two fingers inside herself and brought them out, glistening with her juices. She held them out to Sanji. “Suck.”

“Yes, mistress.” Sanji closed his mouth around her fingers and sucked gently, swallowing. Zoro couldn’t repress a shudder.

“I’m satisfied,” Nami said to Zoro. “I’ll take care of the rest myself.” She stood and beckoned for him to do the same. “Sanji- _kun_ , you’ve been a very good boy. Lie down here.”

“Yes, mistress.” Sanji lay on the bed, staring straight up with a smile.

“Don’t move from that spot.” Nami sat next to him again and began running her hands down his neck, bringing out a strong shiver of pleasure.

“Come on, let’s tease him,” Nami whispered to Zoro, who nodded far too eagerly and sat on the other side of Sanji, stroking his sides and feeling the goosebumps under his fingers. Under their gentle ministrations, Sanji twitched and trembled, and his breath became heavy pants.

“You’re so hot, you can’t even fight back,” Nami murmured in Sanji’s ear before licking the shell, bringing out a whine. “Master and mistress don’t need ropes to hold their good boy down, do they?”

Sanji whimpered. Zoro ran his tongue up Sanji’s inner thigh, making him shudder. As one, Zoro and Nami each started playing with a side of Sanji’s chest, rubbing and pinching his nipples.

“Are you that turned on from having your nipples teased, Sanji- _kun?”_ Nami whispered, noticing a small wet spot at the front of his boxers. “You’re such a whore.”

Sanji moaned, face and chest flushed as his cock throbbed. “Mistress… please,” he whimpered.

“Please what?”

Zoro mouthed at Sanji’s neck and Sanji lost his words again.

“Please… fuck me,” Sanji whined when he could speak. “Please…”

“Are you begging now, cook?” Zoro asked, staring down at him. Sanji turned away and nodded.

“Okay,” Nami said. She and Zoro backed off, and she stood with shaky legs, going to her dresser and getting the bottle of lubricant. She tossed it to Zoro with a grin. “Do your thing.”

“Lift your legs, cook.”

“Yes, master.” Sanji raised his legs high in the air. Zoro pulled off Sanji’s boxers and Sanji sighed in relief when his cock was free at last.

“Legs down.”

“Yes, master.” Sanji lowered his legs again and Zoro spread them, positioning himself between them.

“You ready, cook?” Zoro murmured, opening the bottle. Nami sat against her dresser, watching them.

“No, master.”

Zoro stared at Sanji. “Didn’t you want to be fucked?”

“I…” Sanji sat up and pushed Zoro away, staring at the bed. His face twitched. “Master…”

“Sanji- _kun,_ what’s wrong?” Nami asked, standing again.

Sanji’s smile faded. He stayed silent.

“Is there a problem?” Zoro added. “Sit on the edge of the bed if you want. It’s okay.”

Sanji did so. Nami and Zoro sandwiched him on either side, and Nami rubbed his back.

“Do you need to wake up?” she asked.

Sanji shook his head.

“Sanji- _kun_ ,” she said. “When I touch your shoulder, I want you to tell us whatever’s on your mind.”

“Yes, mistress.”

She tapped his shoulder.

“I want master to fuck me, but I feel wrong for wanting it,” Sanji said, words falling from his mouth. “I don’t want master to look down on me or think less of me for it.”

Nami and Zoro glanced at each other.

“Hey, look at me,” Zoro said. He put a hand on Sanji’s cheek when Sanji did so. “Do you love me?”

“Yes, master, very much.”

“And you know I love you, right?”

“Yes, master.”

“Do you think less of me for wanting you to fuck me, and letting you do it?”

“Of course not, master.”

“Then why would I think less of you?”

“I don’t know, master.”

“I wouldn’t. I’d never think less of you for whatever you want to do or like doing during sex. I guess you feel different when it’s Nami doing it, but we both love you, even if it’s in different ways. She doesn’t think less of you for acting however you do, and neither do I.”

Sanji gazed at him. “Really?” he said in a small voice.

“I mean it.” Zoro kissed his forehead. “Good boy.”

“Very good,” Nami agreed. She snapped her fingers. “Good boy.”

Sanji smiled widely, head swaying for a moment before he sat upright again.

“Just give me a second,” Nami said to Zoro. “Sanji- _kun_ , look this way.”

“Yes, mistress,” Sanji murmured, turning to her. She took his head and gently pressed his face into her breasts. He stayed still while she cupped her chest and rubbed her breasts around his cheeks.

“You can touch them,” she added. He murmured his muffled thanks and brought his hands up to knead her sensitive skin. When Zoro looked at her curiously, she explained in a murmur, “I thought he should relax a little more beforehand.”

Nami stroked Sanji’s hair and then said, “Okay, back up now.”

“Yes, mistress,” Sanji said, moving back and smiling up at her docilely.

“Back on the bed, cook,” Zoro said.

“Yes, master.” Sanji lay down again, and Zoro spread Sanji’s legs, getting between them.

“Are you ready?” he asked, leaning down to gaze at him.

Sanji licked his lips. “Yes, master.”

“You want me to fuck you, cook?”

“Yes… yes, master.”

Zoro turned his head and kissed Sanji’s inner thigh. Nami shifted herself so she sat above Sanji’s head, watching them, a hand going to her groin again as Zoro got the bottle of lube again. He poured some on his fingers and stroked Sanji’s hole with it, making him gasp, before slicking up his own cock with a generous amount. He positioned himself, one hand holding Sanji’s leg and the other his own cock. With a deep breath, he pressed the tip to Sanji’s hole and pushed inside.

Almost instantly Sanji shuddered, but he remained relaxed, used to the sensation if not the person causing it. He gazed up at Zoro expectantly, and Zoro pushed himself farther in, uncertain.

“What…” He licked his lips. “Tell me what you want, cook.”

“Please fuck me, master,” Sanji said. He swallowed. “Please, master…”

Zoro started to move, thrusting in and out while holding Sanji’s legs. Sanji moaned and his face flushed again. He whined every time Zoro’s cock rubbed his prostate and trembled where he lay.

“You’re so hot,” Zoro said, breathing hard himself. “God, fuck, you feel so good—”

Nami, who had been watching them while touching herself, smiled and raised her other hand. “Sanji- _kun?”_

“Mistress,” he said, tilting his head to look at her upside-down with hazy eyes.

“When I snap my fingers, I want you to wake up, and when I snap them again, go back into your trance.”

“Yes, mistress,” Sanji murmured dreamily, whining again with Zoro’s movements.

“Hey,” Zoro said indignantly, but Nami snapped her fingers, and Sanji blinked hard, his face clearing. His eyes widened with embarrassment and he looked between Zoro and Nami.

“ _Hey!”_ he squawked. “What’s—wh—” He groaned and barely stopped himself from touching himself when he saw Zoro above him. Zoro had slowed his thrusts, staring at Sanji awkwardly.

“Are you going to keep moving, stupid?” Sanji snapped, trying to hold a haughty tone after having embarrassed himself so. He looked back at Nami pleadingly. “Nami- _san_ , why—?”

Nami snapped her fingers and Sanji smiled in bliss. He looked back at Zoro, who had started moving again, and after a moment Sanji’s whines and moans started up anew.

“I knew you were worried,” Nami told Zoro. “He really does like it.”

“Yeah,” Zoro said in relief. He kissed Sanji’s leg again. “How’s this, cook?”

“It’s good, master,” Sanji groaned.

“Master’s going so slow,” Nami said to Sanji, leaning down to kiss and lick his neck. “Maybe he thinks he’s going to break you. Do you want him to give you more, you whore?”

Sanji gazed up at Zoro. “Please, master, faster,” he said through a moan. “Give me more—”

Zoro quickened his pace and he and Sanji panted with desire as Nami went back to masturbating. After a moment she trembled with waves of pleasure and fell back onto the bed, slowly stroking herself through orgasm until it ended and she sat up again.

“I’m done,” she announced, crossing her legs. “Zoro, Sanji- _kun_ will come whenever or wherever you tell him to.”

Zoro nodded. “Cook,” he said, coming close himself. “Do you want me to come inside you?”

Sanji moaned. “Yes, master!”

“Do you want to come with me inside you?”

“Yes, master, please, let me—!” Sanji’s eyes rolled with a particularly brutal thrust and he lost the ability to speak.

“Come as soon as I come inside you,” Zoro ordered, still thrusting. He bowed his head, shaking, and climaxed hard inside of Sanji, filling him with his essence. Sanji groaned and shuddered before his orgasm, shooting come all over Zoro and himself before going limp.

When Zoro could move again, he slowly pulled out of Sanji, wincing as some of what he had put into Sanji spilled out. Sanji woke up a moment later and smiled hazily up at Zoro.

“I’m going to… wake you up now, cook,” Zoro said, glancing at Nami, who gave him a thumbs-up.

“Yes, master,” Sanji murmured.

“Wake up when I clap my hands.”

“Yes, master.”

Zoro clapped his hands sharply. Sanji started and shivered as he came back to reality, before an embarrassed flush covered his face.

“Fuck you,” he snapped.

“Why, Sanji- _kun_ ,” Nami said, placing a hand on her chest.

“Not you, my dear, I mean him!” Sanji frowned at Zoro. “You’re a barbarian! An idiot! Fuck you, how dare you make me act that way—”

“I dunno, you seemed okay with it,” Zoro said. He stood with shaking legs and Nami got herself up as well. “Can you stand?”

“Of course I can—” Sanji made to get up and fell flat on his face. A muffled, “Shut up,” was heard from the floor.

“Zoro, get the sheets,” Nami ordered, picking up Sanji and holding him bridal-style, ignoring his weak protests.

Zoro grabbed the sheets from her bed and balled them up, using them to wipe the semen and sweat from his body before doing the same to Sanji. At Nami’s and Sanji’s irritated looks, he shrugged and said, “They needed to be washed anyway.”

“Sanji- _kun_ , Zoro, feel up to a bath?” Nami said. Sanji mumbled something that sounded vaguely like an agreement and Zoro nodded. After placing the sheets on Sanji to cover him and getting on their respective underwear, they headed to the bathroom, and Nami set Sanji down to draw the water.

“I think that was good for you,” she said as Zoro went to the sink to run water over the sheets. Sanji was quiet as he folded his arms.

“Don’t you?” she prodded. He shrugged.

“Well, whatever you say. How do you feel?”

“’M fine,” Sanji mumbled.

“You’ll feel better after a bath. We’ll give you a massage.”

“Don’t need one,” Sanji said under his breath.

“You’re getting one.”

* * *

Zoro and Sanji finished hanging out the sheets to dry (Sanji had to stand the whole time) and went to lean against the railing together.

“I still like bottoming, by the way,” Zoro said at last.

Sanji bit back a grin. “Good.”

“How do you feel?”

Sanji shrugged. “Fine. Wish I could sit down.”

“Sorry.” Zoro touched his shoulder. “You’re not really mad, are you? I mean, did you really like it?”

“Of course I’m not mad,” Sanji said. “I fucking loved it, are you kidding me? And I’d love to bottom for you again in the future, with or without hypnosis, but I don’t want to admit it, because it’s fucking embarrassing and I usually prefer topping. Either way, I’m hoping all three of us have sex again at some point, it was fucking amazing.”

He took out a cigarette and glanced up at Zoro, who was staring at him. “What?”

Zoro grinned and shook his head.


End file.
